Halloween Kisses
by Baby Velociraptor
Summary: One-shot for now.Max scares Fang, and he dislocates his shoulder. Now, she's going to stay home with Fang, to help him.What will happen when he's being stubborn?.   Definitely has FAX. R&R Set after The Final Warning. MR:5 MAX never happened. Enjoy.


**"MAAAXX!" Angel's voice floated down the hallway. I groaned and buried my head into the pillow. I already knew what she was going to ask me. It was **_**Can we go trick-or-treating please?**_** Then I'd say no, and then they'd give me bambi eyes. After I'd seen the costume that Ella had bought me to wear tonight, there was no way in hell that I was going anywhere in Phoenix. Or anywhere else for that matter. Not in that outfit. Okay, let me explain. Me and my family, we weren't actually related by blood, except for Angel and Gazzy, but we called ourselves **_**"The Flock"**_** And we've been on the run for about a year, more or less. We'd been running ever since Jeb-he was apparently my biological father who broke out of The School, the scientists there, who we called the white coats, had experimented around with human DNA, and Avian bird DNA, those dumbasses. In the end we-the flock-were 98% human, and 2% avian bird kid.-had betrayed us. I think it hit me the hardest, even though it hit everyone very drastically, it hit me the hardest. I'd grieved for him for two years. (That's right, right?)** When I learned that he'd gone back to The School, and betrayed us, I was so pissed off. Then they took Angel, and that was what pushed me over the edge. Long story short, me, Nudge and Fang had taken off flying towards California, while Iggy and Gazzy stayed home at the E-house.

Anyways, about a year ago, we'd come to live with my Mom and little sister, Ella Martinez. My name is Maximum Ride, and my personal motto-one of them anyways-was _What doesn't kill me, had better start running._ I'm protective of my family, blood related or not, you mess with them and I'll make you regret the day you were ever born, which I do a lot, apparently.

"Grr." I kept trying to go back to sleep, it wasn't working. With a bunch of kids screaming my name-Nudge was eleven, Angel was six, Gazzy was eight, and they were the kids screaming my name in particular-it was kind of hard to. But I'd never imagined that they would send Fang in after me. "GET OUT!" I screamed at him when I saw him come in the door to my bedroom.

His dark eyes held amusement in them as he stalked across the floor. "Sorry, the demon children sent me after your white ass."

"Watch your language!"

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"Shove a bar of soap down your throat?" I said, then I pounced. And we were fighting-again. Not the kind of fighting that ruined friendships, the kind of fights that I dealed with. Then he pinned me down, his fingers wrapped around my wrists, and his nails were biting into my skin. And it hurt, a lot. "Fine. Let me up, and I'll go get ready." He let me up, and I screamed. "ELLA! Give me the damn slutty costume." she came running down the wall, then slid in her socks down the wooden floor.

"Since I'm being nice, you don't have to wear the costume. Just look hott. And wear your eye make up! You'll wear it when it's just us hanging out, but-"

"Alright! Stop talking like Nudge. Fang," I pointed at him, then the open doorway. "Out, boy."

"What am I? A freaking dog?"

"Most hormonal teenage boys are. Now out." I pointed at the open doorway-yet again. He grumbled, and walked out grudgingly.

I slammed the door shut, and locked it. Then I proceeded to slide down it. Great, I have to look _hot_. Fucking joy. "MAX!" Angel screamed. "Watch the language!"

"Sorry." I called back. I walked over to the closet, and took a deep breath. Tonight was Halloween, I might as well dress up for it. So, I decided to have a little fun...

Twenty minutes later, I was standing in front of the full figure length mirror, my mouth actually gaping at what I was wearing. I was in these ripped denim jeans. I mean ripped. There were frayed string wear they had been ripped open at the kneecaps, and up my legs. The shoes I was wearing were kickass, in my personal opinion. They were black boots, with a heel that was about an inch and a half high. And the shirt I was wearing was a black tank top. It was a little tight, all right, a lot tight. I sat down in front of the mirror, and dug my eyeliner out of the drawers below the mirror. It was by Hard Candy. It was the liquid kind and it stung like hell if I didn't put it on right, I put the black eyeliner on, the mascara, and the psycho eye shadow on. I put on the black _and _white eye shadow on. Then I stood up and headed down stairs.

I knew that I definitely looked different. I didn't look like the Maximum Ride everyone knew, and for one night that would be okay. I headed for the kitchen. What can I say? I wanted a cookie. Everyone was still upstairs, well, almost everyone. Fang was hovering over his laptop at the kitchen island. Whether he noticed the way I was dressed I didn't know. Nor did I really care at the moment. Damn, he so intrigued by that blog. At this point, I'm pretty sure that thing was his life. I'd never actually looked at his blog, but from what I'd overheard from Iggy and Fang's conversations, he'd had a lot of hits, and a lot of teenage girls pining after him. -insert fake gagging noise here- As I was sticking my hand into the cookie jar, Fang spoke up. "Hey, when do we leave?" He asked.

"I don't know, like ten minutes I guess." he nodded and went back to his blog. Guess that's his word count for the day. I rolled my eyes absentmindedly. My mom walked in the kitchen. She looked frazzled. Is that even a word? Well, it is now. She was running around looking for something. "Uh, Mom?" I said loudly. Loud enough to knock her out of reverie. Her head snapped up. Fang kept his nose buried in his laptop. "Are you okay?" she shook her head. "What's wrong?"

"Car keys." I kicked Fang in the leg. He pulled out the keys and tossed them in the air. Dr. Martinez, my Mom, caught them. "Usually, I would question you two over why you had my car. And then I'd ask you," she turned to Fang, "Whether you let Max drive." He smirked smugly. "But I don't have time." she rushed out the door.

"Jeez, I'm not _that_ bad of a driver." I mumbled, and Fang snickered. I'll nailed him in the side of the head. "Shut it, Fangy." I said triumphantly, knowing how much he hated that name.

"Watch it, Maximum. Or Fangy here will kick your Avian-American ass into next year." I rolled my eyes and pulled a stool up next to him.

"You wish." I said, "You know I'd win any day." I peeked at the screen. I saw my name as he tried to close the laptop as quick as he could. "Don't. I saw my name. Open it." He sighed. It was a comments page.

_Max'sBoyfriend16-_

"Max'sBoyfriend16? What the hell!" he didn't seem so happy as he sat beside me. "Faaaang? Earth to Mr. Tall, Dark and Emo?" He glared at me, then at the screen. "Fine then, Jerk."

I continued the comments

_Max'sBoyfriend16 says Fang! Max is pretty hot. Do you think I have a chance to hook up with her? I'd tap that ;)_

Yeah, after that all I saw was red. "Read the next comment." He said in that quiet voice of his.

_Dude, you come near Max, she'll break your arm._ I smiled. Fang knew me so well. _No, forget that, you come near Max and I'll break every bone in your body. Try to touch Max, and I'll be on you before she can, and I will kill you._

_-Fang_

"Jesus Christ, Fang." I muttered. "Would you actually do that?.." my question trailed off. I looked at him. He nodded, there was an emotion I didn't recognize in his eyes. "Why did you say that to "said boyfriend?" " I giggled, yes I giggled. He didn't think it was funny though.

"Because I'm not letting any guy like that get near you." his voice was hard. Hell, it was kind of hot. Damn, I really hope Angel did not just hear that. I don't think she did, but still.

FPOV

After Max read that guy's comment, she decided she didn't want to see anymore. She walked away, heading for the stairs. I glanced at her retreating frame, then did a double take. What the hell was she wearing? My eyes widened when I saw how tight the jeans fit her. Dear baby Jesus. This girl was going to be the death of me at this rate. To be perfectly honest, I did not want her going out in that. Boys like the one who commented would be staring at her, she'd be totally oblivious, but I'd still have to see them undressing her with their eyes. Kind of like I was at the moment. Right that second Angel's girly shriek pierce my skull.

_EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW ! SO GROSS SO FREAKING GROSS! _

_Sorry Ang. Don't snoop on my thoughts. _

_I'm telling Max!_

I panicked like hell. Max cannot know I just though that. For one, she'd kill me for thinking that about her and for possibly mentally scarring Angel. For two, it'd give away a hell of a lot of how I actually felt about her._ Tell her and I give Total away._

_NOOO! Okay, I'm staying out of your mind and I'm not telling. _

Angel disappeared from my mind and I was thankful. Damn Max. I mean, she was amazing, but she was going to be the fucking death of me. Every time I kiss her, she runs, pretends it doesn't even happen. She denies any type of feeling besides love for her family and rage. And now she's prancing around in tight jeans and a tight tank top that's like a second skin. I groaned in exasperation, and raked a hand through my hair. A hand slammed down on the table and nearly gave me a heart attack. It scared me so much that I jumped off the stool and crashed to the tile floor, My shoulder hit first. I heard the crack, and a girl's gasp. "Shit." I hissed in pain. Which is unlike me. Usually, I don't show emotion. Especially pain. Or love. But that's another story. A Max related one.

"Double shit." The girl that had scared the hell out of me was Max. Of course. She crouched down next to me. "I am so sorry." I clutched my shoulder in pain. "Dammit, I'm always screwing something up." she hung her head. How could she even say that?

"Bullshit. You keep us alive. Now help the kid you just scared into dislocating his shoulder." her eyes snapped open. She grabbed my hand, hers was tiny in mine. Mine practically swallowed hers. Then she pulled me up. I could walk, but the pain from my shoulder raced through all my bones. She pulled me to lean on her. "I don't want to crush you, Max." I said meekly, with a weak laugh.

"Shut up and lean on me. You're not leaving tonight, and I'm staying too. Because I don't wanna leave you alone and I don't wanna go anyways." She gave me a smile that pretty much lit up my world. Stupid, sappy thoughts. At least she'd be with me. She helped me up the stairs slowly.

Back to Max's point of view

I really felt terrible. Now, Fang had a dislocated shoulder, because I scared him. Speaking of which, I don't even know how I did that. It's nearly impossible to scare him, or make him show emotion.

Except for the cave…and the dock. Shut up stupid mind, you didn't like any of those moments with him. They were wrong. Not supposed to happen. I didn't feel anything like that for Fang at all.

To be honest, I'm pretty sure I suck at lying to myself. And I knew it. As soon as we set foot upstairs, we were bombarded with questions. "Erasers?" Angel asked, scared. She looked adorable, but..

"Ang," I began slowly. She looked up at me. "What in the world are you supposed to be?"

"Ella made me a cupcake." I felt Fang's body shake with laughter.

"My sister made my little girl a cupcake?" I said. I was baffled. Who dresses up as a cupcake. It was adorable though. "No, no erasers or anything. I just kind of, um.":

Luckily, Fang finished for me. "Max decided to scare the living shit out of me and I jumped off the stool. When I hit the ground my shoulder was dislocated."

"If you weren't in a lot of pain right now I'd throw you straight through the wall for the language use." he stuck his tongue out. How very mature.

"If you aren't careful, Max will bite that tongue off." Ella said, and Iggy laughed, coming up from behind her, wrapping his arms around her. They were cute, but if he hurts her, I swear I'll break his face.

"Go ahead and go. I'll call and tell you if we come."

Iggy just couldn't resist, could he? "That's what she said." He laughed.

"Grrr." I growled.

"Dude, she's gonna kill you." Fang said, that was when I noticed he was blushing.

Iggy's blind eyes widened with fear. I launched at him and threw him into the wall. "Dang," Angel the Cupcake said. "_That_ had to tickle." I don't think I'd ever laughed as hard as I did now. Angel smiled and gave me a hug. I hugged her tight. This was such a hallmark moment. They headed out the door.

Fang was collapsed on the floor from when I let go of him to..in Angel's words "tickle" him. "Sorry I made you hit the floor-again." He smiled. "It's fine." I pulled him up and pulled him to the bathroom where all the stuff was for pain and such. I found the sling and had to force him to put it on. "NO! No sling." He fought back.

"Yes, sling. Fang, c'mon, just put the damn thing on. It's not going to bite. Promise." Stubborn bird kid, his pride was too big to put the damn sling on his arm.

"I said no, Max." he shrunk back against the wall. Yeah, that's totally smart. Backing up against a wall where I can corner you. I stepped in front of him. We were close right now, but not too close. There was good foot left in between us. His eyes pleaded with me. I went to step closer, but my foot slipped and I crashed into him. My head was on his chest and he was looking down the same time I looked up to say sorry and…his lips met mine.

I honest to God, thought I was going to have a heart attack. Oh, jeez, oh jeez. I'm kissing Fang-_again_. This time I wasn't sure who had started it, no one really had. To be honest, this happened because I fell. At first, his lips were like stone, surprised as hell. You think I'm no, Fang? I felt him grimace because of the pain of his shoulder, when he brought his arms around me. Locking me in, one hand settled on my back, the other sank into my hair. His lips softened against mine. I still didn't know what to do. Do I run or kiss him back? I think when Fang's stomach was actually pressed tightly against me was when I made up my mind. Damn, Fang really did have abs. My lips started to move with his and I slid my arms around his neck. My fingers twined themselves in his hair. I didn't wanna stop. Ever. He didn't seem to want to either. I'd dropped the sling long ago.

I couldn't breathe, I didn't know if I was kissing right. With all the other times, I'd never really kissed back. I was shocked as hell and couldn't move, then I flew away from him as fast as I could. But when I heard Fang growl into my mouth, I just took a guess that I was doing okay. Him growling my freaking name into my mouth while kissing me? Yeah, really hot. I kissed him harder after that, if that were possible. He pulled back for a minute. He leaned his head back against the wall. He was breathing heavily. I smirked at him, cockily. Even though I wasn't breathing to well either. Then he did the best thing that he could have done. He grinned. One of those really rare Fang grins that lights up my world, and they stop the sun in it's tracks. He was looking at me with a look of wonder. "What?" I asked, suddenly nervous. I felt like running. Not because of him, no, no, no. What girl in their right mind would run from Fang after that? What girl in her _wrong_ mind would run from Fang after he kissed her like that?

"I'm surprised you haven't ran away yet," He said, his grin morphing into a smirk. Both of his arms were around my waist now, and I felt his fingers on my back. I smiled lightly, like I'd won. And, I guess I had.

"Not this time." I said, and he lowered his head to mine and kissed me so hard that I lost all thought. Yeah, I don't want this to ever stop.

* * *

So? What did you think? Hit the review button and tell me:D

For now, its a one shot, but if you want more? Tell me:D Thanks for reading. I had fun with it.


End file.
